A Journey With ByunHyun
by galaxy noona
Summary: DumbYeol terlalu banyak bicara dan itu membuat Baekhyun kecilnya marah. Untuk itu, Chanyeol mengajaknya ke Namsan dan menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama-sama.


Sudah jam 11 siang saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk ke perpustakaan sekolah mereka untuk mencari bahan untuk esay mereka.

Baekhyun melenggang masuk duluan dan menghela nafas sebal.

"Apa dia kira tangan kita terbuat dari besi? Mana mungkin kita menulis 10 lembar kertas dalam 30 menit?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya malas.

"Itu salahmu 'kan?"

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk tidak mengerjakan pr."

Baekhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya sebentar. "Kau juga dihukum idiot, berkacalah."

Chanyeol hanya terkikik sebentar.

"Kerjakan sajalah."

Baekhyun mulai menelusuri perpustakaan sepi itu,mulai berputar-putar seperti anak anjing yang datang ketempat baru dan Chanyeol mencari tempat untuk mereka.

"Chanyeolie!! Sini!!!" Baekhyun memekik dari sudut perpustakaan dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian pengawas perpustakaan memicing kearahnya.

"Eh? Mianhae," dia lalu membungkuk beberapa kali.

Chanyeol datang tak lama kemudian,tertawa mengejek dan Baekhyun dengan sangat bersemangat menginjak kakinya.

* :･ﾟ* :･ﾟ

"Ambilkan buku itu." Baekhyun dengan susah payah menunjuk buku di rak teratas. "Aku tidak sampai, eoh."

"Tentu saja," decak Chanyeol. "Kau kan memang pendek." Dia lalu menggapai buku itu dengan mudah dan memberinya pada yang lebih kecil.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan sinis. "Aku apa tadi?"

"Pendek." Sahut Chanyeol cepat.

"Kau tiang listrik."

"Tapi itu bagus, dan satu lagi. Kau gendut."

"Hah apa?!" Baekhyun mengerjab sebentar.

"Hey, lihatlah. Panda yang pendek dan gendut lebih lucu dibanding jerapah jelek." Baekhyun mencoba membela diri.

"Tapi kau tidak imut."

Baekhyun memainkan matanya sebal. Dia lalu mengulurkan telapak tanganya pada yang lebih tinggi

"Talk to my hand."

Bukanya tersinggung, Chanyeol malah mengulurkan tanganya juga

"Annyeong tangan Baekhyun, ini tangan Chanyeol. Aku ingin mengatakan padamu kalau tuanku menyukai tuanmu."

Blush~

Baekhyun merasa pipinya akan terbakar, jadi dia beranjak pergi ke meja,

"Idiot."

* :･ﾟ* :･ﾟ

"Kau masih marah?" Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

Yang lebih kecil hanya membaca bukunya dengan malas, meletakan kepalanya ditangan dan bernafas dengan helaan tipis.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu."

"Sumpah deh."

Tapi Baekhyun bahkan tidak melirik kearahnya.

"Baek, baekkie, baekhyuniieee, baekhyunee, baek,bacon,baek,bee, baby beeee..." Chanyeol terus memanggil Baekhyun tapi yang dipanggil hanya bergeming.

Jadi, Chanyeol berniat mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dan saat dia hampir menyentuhnya Baekhyun berdecak tidak suka.

"Jangan sentuh aku!!"

"Hey, kau marah?"

"Iya." Sahut Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Hi,Tatap mataku."

"Berhenti berbicara dan urusi urusanmu, idiot."

Chanyeol mendengus tidak suka, tidak ada gunanya mengajak Baekhyun yang sedang marah berbicara.

Chanyeol hampir menyerah, tapi dia tidak kehabisan akal, jadi dia mengeluarkan sticky note dan menulis satu dan meletakanya dengan cepat di dahi Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi.

"Maafkan aku, temui aku saat kau tidak marah lagi, oke? Temui aku , aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta Aku menyayangimu "

Baekhyun mengambil kertas itu dan terkekeh kecil. Dia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya,mengetik dengan kecepatan mengagumkan.

"Yakin semua?"

Pesan masuk beberapa detik kemudian.

"Nee."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin ke namsan."

* :･ﾟ* :･ﾟ

"Sumpah deh, apa kau tidak punya destinasi lain?" Chanyeol memijat kakinya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Masih ada puluhan anak tangga lagi dan Chanyeol sudah hampir kehabisan nafas.

Baekhyun mendengus sebentar.

"Ya,park Chanyeol cepat!!" Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol agar dia bisa berjalan lebih cepat. Aku mengajakmu kesini bukan tanpa alasan.

"Traktir aku." Baekhyun menunjuk stan cutton candy di ujung sana.

Chanyeol memainkan matanya kesal. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Bukankah kau katakan aku boleh meminta apa saja?"

"Aku ingin ke namsan dan lakukan semua yang kuminta."

"IYA-IYA TERSERAH."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan Dompetnya, membelikan Baekhyun sebuah cotton candy dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan riang.

"Kau ini, kalau kau makan ini terus kau akan diabetes."

"Halah cerewet." Baekhyun mengambil sedikit Permen kapasnya dan menyumpalnya kemulut Chanyeol.

Dan karena Chanyeol tidak langsung menelanya, permen itu menggantung disekitar mulut dan dia terlihat seperti idiot yang menatap kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa kencang sambil memegang perutnya yang sampai-sampai terasa sakit.

Dan Chanyeol yang merasa baru saja ditertawa kan menangkap Baekhyun di pelukanya dan membenamkan kepala anak itu di dadanya.

"Ukhhh!!!" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri tapi Chanyeol malah menekan dua pipinya.

"Kau menertawaiku huh?"

"Karena kau lucu." Jawab Baekhyun so' polos. "Tidak,tidak." Ralatnya sambil memutar matanya.

"Kau idiot."

"YA!" Saat Chanyeol berteriak, Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkanya untuk semakin naik keatas.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memijit kakinya yang mulai terasa nyeri.

* :･ﾟ* :･ﾟ

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh arah di puncak tertinggi di korea itu.

"Huwaaa.. tinggi sekaliii."

Chanyeol hanya memainkan matanya dan melihat kebawah.

"Hei, Baek. Kalau kau masih pecicilan seperti itu, kau bisa saja jatuh dan mati mengenaskan :v "

/wah Chanyeol jaad sama bebihkuh :'(

Baekhyun berharap bisa menebas Chanyeol dengan samurai sekarang juga. Tapi, sekarang tidak ada samurai, jadi Baekhyun memukul belakang kepala Chanyeol.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan kupastikan kau tidak bisa melihat matahari besok."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa keras sebelum mengajak Baekhyun berkeliling dia menarik tangan yang lebih kecil dan Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol sebagai anak yang penurut.

Namsan sedang ramai saat itu, tidak lucu kalau Baekhyun tersesat kan?

Apalagi ada Chanyeol, semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau begitu.

"Apa kita harus memasang gembok juga?"

Baekhyun hanya mengerjabkan matanya sebentar. "Bukankah itu hanya untuk pasangan?"

"Memangnya kita apa?"

Baekhyun hanya mendesis. "Tutup mulut Chan. Tutup mulut."

Dan Chanyeol tertawa lebih keras lagi.

* :･ﾟ* :･ﾟ

Sebagai gantinya, Chanyeol membeli gembok dan Baekhyun menunggunya di kursi sendirian.

Chanyeol datang tak lama kemudian. Dia lalu meletakan gembok berwarna pink ketangan Baekhyun.

"YA!" Seru Baekhyun protes. "Kenapa harus pink, eoh?"

"Tulis sajalah."

Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan spidol dari kantung sweater putih kebesaranya. "Chan..." Dia lalu fokus menulis.

"Baek! Tulis Chanbaek!!"

"Iya! Iya! Kau berisik sekali dih."

"Lagipula kenapa namamu duluan? Kenapa tidak baekyeol (cahaya putih) ? Artinya lebih bagus. Memang Chanbaek artinya apa pula."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Itu karena, faktanya kau selalu ada dibelakangku."

"Tapi aku praktis lebih tua darimu 6 bulan 21 hari."

"Tapi kau lebih kecil dariku."

"Bukan aku yang terlalu kecil, tapi kau yang terlalu besar."

"Tutup mulut baek, Tutup mulut." Chanyeol menutup mulut Baekhyun dan mengajaknya memasang gembok.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menarik tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tau tempat yang bagus."

"Ayo."

* :･ﾟ* :･ﾟ

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke pasar daerah. Baekhyun mengunyah sosis bakar saat Chanyeol berjalan didepanya.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Baekhyun mengunyah makananya sebentar. "Ng."

Lalu dia berkata dengan mulut menuh. "Tteokbokki!"

* :･ﾟ* :･ﾟ

Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dan mereka berakhir di bus terakhir tengah malam sekali.

Bus hanya diisi mereka saja, satu orang tertidur di ujung, ibu-ibu tua didepan dan mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang tidur dengan laptop terbuka.

Chanyeol mengunyah permen karet dan Baekhyun sibuk melihat keluar. Anak itu nampak bosan, jadi Chanyeol melepas salah satu earphone nya dan meletakanya satu ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkesiap dan mengerjab sebentar. Chanyeol memainkan matanya dan meletakan tanganya di kepala Baekhyun. "Uuuu.. baekkie bosan eoh??!"

"Diamlah." Sahut Baekhyun kesal. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia terkesiap melihat balon muncul dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau membuat itu?!"

"Gigit dan tiup, selesai."

"Aku selalu begitu tapi tidak pernah berhasil."

"Itu karena kau payah."

"Cih." Desis Baekhyun kesal. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandanganya.

15 menit berlalu dengan keheningan dan di menit ke 16, Chanyeol merasakan kepala seseorang terkulai kebahunya.

Chanyeol sudah mengira Baekhyun pingsan atau mati bahkan, tapi dia melunak saat mendengar dengkuran pelan yang lebih kecil. Dia merintih seperti anak anjing. Matanya tertutup rapat dan itu membuatnya jadi terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya.

Yak, hari ini sangat menyenangkan eoh. Apalagi Chanyeol menghabiskanya dengan Baekhyun.

Apalagi yang lebih baik dari itu?

* :･ﾟ* :･ﾟ


End file.
